dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aeriesol
Welcome to the Multiverse! Hi. I'm all the "everythings" you've ever heard of. Currently I'm a blue sheep who likes cookies very much. This code is not mine, but from my CHBRP talk page (aka it belongs there), because I'm such a lazy sheep plus I suck at coding. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page, required that you put a new header for every new message. You can do this by placing two 's before and after a message title then typing your message below. I don't bite. I just nibble. I'll be less active starting 20/9/2015 PHT because school is such a bummer. However, I'll still be sneaking on whenever I can and defying my schedule shamelessly whilst sacrificing sleep for DARP, so don't you worry your pretty little minds. ᴾᵉᵒᵖᶫᵉ ᵗʰʳᵒʷ ʳᵒᶜᵏˢ ᵃᵗ ᵗʰᶦᶰᵍˢ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ˢʰᶦᶰᵉ⋅ Anyway, I won't completely disappear, but I'm probably no longer to be lurking 25/8. Okay so... Hiya~ ARMP sounds really cool. I want to be apart of it but it probably wouldn't make any sense and I have chars and gah (problems of a teen girl who loves DARP and rp and things) Okay :P I have a model in mind too... MALIA TYLER tell me what ya think? (since I have know idea what people look like in the philipines) #ImAmerican #Needstolearnmoreaboutthiskindsofthings #ThanksHumanGeography Okay. I'm thinking of doing the House of Luna....Cause the name sounds cool. :P I should have my char love those books XD Can you give me some ideas for her name? Gosh I serisously just need to learn all about the culture there... >.< Research time Okay...Would the House of Luna be the last name Luna or is that just because they're crest is a moon...? Oh! Duh. Talk about common sense Merisa! #CommonSenseIsBroken It's a food dispensor :P OH! Oh! I have an idea~! Ok first off, Her name will be Bituin Luna and I was thinking, maybe she's a singer? But with stage fright XD Merista: Bringin' the feels since 2001 lol IDEA: What if the House of Luna has some family issues? Like the parents are on the brink of divorce? o.o :D Sorry I'm brainstorming through you :O :GUESS WHO GOT SORTED! :Your not the only one dying of RP overexposer but sure! Let's do it. Where at? :Yes to both of those. Who should post first (I totally get it. ) Ombrelune whaddya think so far? she's basically done. Gon' add some pics and some trivia, then sort her. Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 07:19, October 11, 2015 (UTC) :xD she sounds like sooo much fun honestly. Thank you <3 GO TO SLEEP. Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 07:33, October 11, 2015 (UTC) YOU'RE LIKE THREE HOURS OFF FRIEND XD it's midnight for me but I'm going to sleep anyways woops. Niiight <3 Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 07:37, October 11, 2015 (UTC) YOOOOO So how'd you like the new ship on the Lo-ok ng Maynila? xD I tried to look for Julia Barretto gifs but all i got for the big ones are just Moddess commercials xD Damn i always mix up julia montes and barretto xD Wish granted All in a day's work ma'am and AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 Re: Heyyyyy! I'd love to rp with you! How would you like to set it up though? I guess they'd just bump into each other over the break? I'm cool with whatever, you tell me. :D Also, where would you like to rp? Hate to bother, but... Want to continue our RP? http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Madam_Puddifoot's_Tea_Shop#Ombrelune_and_Psyche I posted~ Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 02:02, October 15, 2015 (UTC) tbt to when I was whacking you on chat because you didn't keep your ships page up to date. xD please do so. Lowbat ;-; Exactly what it says in the tin. Can you owl me when you find a location? alSO HOW DO YOU LIKE SILENA'S NEW PERSONALITY AND HOW LEON IS GOING? XD THANKS~! And we'll see if she does. ;) ;) ;) ALSO I JUST REALIZED THAT CELYN AND TORI HAVE PRETTY CLOSE PERSONALITIES XD what if Rheine gets reminded of Tori thru Celyn? < Okay, I'll make a new page and all of that jazz? :::: Lunar Twins Idk if I spoke to you about this yet but yaas fifth years is fine cx hopefully they can become prefects some year...that'd be quite COOL. I'm picturing Rai in Ravenclaw atm idk what you're thinking for Kress lmao BluueAces 17:17, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Owl for Rheine hI I DIDN'T KNOW YOU ALSO USED OMNIGLOT puno ng palos ang aking hoberkrap also im calling you omniglot from now on 19:11, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Owl for Rheine~ MEBBE IT CAN HAPPEN SOMETIME DURING TERM? xD ALSO NEED TO FIND A MODEL FOR ALESSIA. ''Accio the Wonderful Omnia'' Seriously, I need you, and we should roleplay Kate and Oliviah again sometime, even if they're not in Nobis together. Rhoyce would still continue, of course, but yeah. RP? Hiya! Wanna rp Elonie? Maybe Reynie could sneak into the Gryffindor Carriage? Or vice versa? Neither can I but I am interested in what their reactions will be. Anyways, should I post first or do you want to? Sure WHY I hate Boyce so damn much, like ugh he's fudging killing me here. >< And I kind of don't want to hurt them, because they are a ship out of steel and the moment I give them a metaphorical punch, it hurts. >< So, I reallyyy don't, but I reallyyy do. Oh. My. God. I think they need to have a bit of a positive slope for them for at least an OOC week, and then maybe he can ask her if she's going to the ball, which she apparently isn't, and then upon finding that out, he asks if he can ask Hazelle since she doesn't seem to have anybody to go with, and maybe she will say yes and then he asks Hazelle and then they bond a bit and it seems like he's cheating and all of that (which he kind of is, but not physically), and stuff spirals from there and they break up and then boom. What the fudge, Pretzelllll... D: UGHHHH I HATE THIS. Well, I have to go to bed now. Byeeee. *hugs* <3 CODE FREAKIN' RED Omnia! I just found out that nobody is making Elisabeth Coffman D: I'm in a mini panic mode SIMS VERSION OF RHEILIE BROTP SO I RECENTLY GOT THE SIMS 4 FROM A CLASSMATE OF MINE AND I WANTED TO MAKE A SIMS VERSION OF RHEILIE. JUST THROWING THAT OUT THERE xD Raibae I DO HAVE A FEW IDEAS so I'm really hoping to make him this week...also gonna try and have him become a Quidditch player so Kress can cheer him on ft. hoping he falls off his broom BUT I REALLY CAN'T WAIT FOR THEM. Also I really like the history and how Rai's included in it so you don't have to change anything xD BluueAces 15:46, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Kress is a Ravenclaw. 16:51, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Rai JAM I GOT HIM SORTED I still need to make his page but we neeeed to RP them on the train omg I can't wait BluueAces 00:37, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Things Firstly, Myo. We can say she adopted Rosa, and then died, just because the school year is starting soon. Secondly, Rhoyce. I don't even know. I don't want to sink them, but I'm starting to feel like Rheine and Liam would be better, so maybe we have to for her sake. I don't know what I would do with Boyce though, because I doubt the Hazelle thing will work out very well. Oh well. Thirdly, I love Kress (and once Ilsa is made, we should so roleplay them). Fourthly, I'm just making this last one up because I just realized this: We have way too many roleplay possibilities and we can't get to all of them, and it sucks butt. Death Oh yes, plenty of hypothetical witnesses :P Just let me know when to post and all. 11:30, October 21, 2015 (UTC) So...just discoverthe body? Call for backup? Both? ~Jay14:03, October 21, 2015 (UTC) For Rheine RP I'm not sure if your pms work and I honestly feel to lazy to try right now but would you like to rp Joan and John? Another Illegal Immigration :P Lists of RPs It is, it really is going to be awkward. Anyways, I came up with a list. Enjoy, or don't. #Rheine/Henry (because why not) #Rheine/Eloise (because self harm buddies something) #Rheine/Ilsa (because she's an actual Schmidt who doesn't give two sh*ts) #Rheine/Ani (because why not) #Rheine/Dalisay (because of ARMP, even though I don't know if Dali would actually know that Rheine was a member of the family removed from it) #Valentin/Dalisay (because of ARMP, again) #Valentin/Boyce (because why not) #Kress/Ilsa (because why not) #Kress/Jenelle (because agender buddies) #Aspirin/Jesse (because we have to move that roleplay/start another one now that he's crippled temporarily) #Kate/Oliviah (because of things mentioned in a previous owl) And this is just what I can think of off the top of my head, so...XD Hm I can't find Rheine/Eloise anywhere, and I'm scared to post for you, because you might have actually posted someplace. :And same for Kate/Oliviah. : OMGoodness!!! KRESSILLA IS FREAKIN' CINDER FROM THE LUNAR CHRONICLES!!! I JUST LOOKED AT HER PAGE AND EVERYTHING! (Fangirling) This is freaking amazing! GAH!!! Sorry but I had to become a Fangirl about this :P Omg I just realized I didn't reply to you! Hii! OMG I just noticed that I never replied to that message you sent me a few days ago!! I read it and was sooo touched and thought it was amazing, but I forgot to reply xD I can't believe it! I hope you didn't think I was ignoring you or something *facepalm* Thank you sooo much for everything you said about Demi! It means so much to me and I've really needed to hear it recently. I'd love to RP with you again soon, we should arrange something :D xx ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 16:19, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Gah!! That would've been awesome in my opinion! Anywho, wanna rp? A stroke of genius (atleastinmyopinion) We should do a CHB/CAMP JUPITER thing on DARP!! I call being Percy Jackson! :P Would this be something purple would be interested in? O.O Yes! Spread the word! After all, we need some Nico, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, etc I smell a convergence coming :P A long owl Part one: What if John has a crush on Joan but it's unrequited? It gets to the point were he tells her then she breaks his heart and then they don't talk for a while so John can sort things out and they become friends again a couple years after that? Part two: More sadness for Tess: She's my FIRST EVER CHAR and she's destined to die D: I'm going to make sure she lives happily (of course with some drama...cause you know....life = drama). Maybe you can play her future child (cause I completely trust you with Tess' baby :D)... Also, I'm going to be crying for a week after that... Part three: On a happier note, what lies in store for Elonie in their second year? New teachers, more trouble. Will they develop crushes on each other near the end of the year and not realize it until the end of their third year? Will Reynie turn into a werewolf in front of Elodie (I think this would be cool...though maybe not for their second year...)? Endless possibilities. 1. I know right... :/ 2. You can choose her name and just let me know so I can add it to her future things 3. Good point... NO PLANS ELONIE.... YOU SHALL BE A WILD CARD HEIHEIHEI IT'S OFFICIALLY SEMESTRAL BREAK FOR ME WHICH MEAAAAANS ROLEPLAY SPREE. D'YOU WANNA? xD XD I was wondering when you were going to check his page and see that XD Wait... What?! Rheine is going to have amnesia?! It's not like I was stalking our anything... Reynie well be devastated! D: *starts to form an evil plan involving those two and this new predicament* I'm silently crying for Reynie right now... WHY THE HECK AM I GOING THROUGH THE FIVE STAGES OF GRIEF ALREADY?! D: I HAVE A PROBLEM! BRUUUH I JUST WROTE CECILIE FINDING OUT ABOUT RHEINE'S APPARENT SUICIDE. Also yes, Ceci's gonna be freaking exasperated by her innocently twisted persona, facepalming half of the time. xD SO AM I OMG. ALSO WANNA RP THAT ANIMAGUS THING AND THAT BOGGART THING? :D Same place? <3 Same place RP Gonna be honest it took me like two minutes to remember what rp xD How about tomorrow? Bout to log. Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 06:29, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Thought that Counts Thanks, Omnia. That meant a lot. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:21, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Ayyyyy We need to talk. It isn't too serious, don't worry. :P I have no idea, and seriously don't be. I'm about to crash now though, since my mom gave me that melatonin crap. >< Remind me tommorrow, if I don't say something? Thank you! :) Have an absolutely spectacular day! :D Let the annoy-Kress-fest begin~ Ground Floor Storage Room Ages and Ages Hey! i'm happy to do any/all of the ones suggested, especially the kielo/Rhiene and Gwen/Aspirin one, just let me know when! Fandomgirlforever (talk) 21:17, October 29, 2015 (UTC) you're post Fandomgirlforever (talk) 23:20, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Meet Percy Jackson Tristan Anderson He's almost done! He just needs some fine tuning! Click me! Ooooh!! IKR?! Also, can you link me to your Thalia? Maybe I can start coding a category page and figure out a name for the dynamic :P Ohohohohohoooo i see y'all are making a PJO-style dynamic. more stalking for meeee~ xD Lil Bundles Posted. I think you'll like thid post. Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 07:45, October 31, 2015 (UTC) So many references She has so many references in her name it's not even funny. Like seriously. It's freaking amazing!!!!!!!!!!!! Indecisiveness is key :P Also, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!! Lol. I'm dressing up as a dark Angel Its basically an angel who turned goth....whatever it's a cool costume and its modest so... Anyways, check out his friends tab :D KILA apPROVED 08:11, November 1, 2015 (UTC) :::We've gotta RP Que and Kila~ :P The Group Name is... The CHBs! Tell me what you think of it "Like, I gave up an amazing opportunity to go to EESM (I'm glad I didn't. I heard the school blew up or something)." Tristan's history tidbit :D LOL. His perspective on his life is hilarious. I can't wait to actually make him and rp him. Oh gosh. There is going to be an epidemic expansion. TESS IS GOING TO DIE!!!! She will never go on a date, have her first kiss, become an author... (starts to cry) KILA IS APPROVED YUSSSS ALSO IM MAKING PIPER FOR THE CHBS. MERYL INVITED ME >w< *hugshugshugssssssss* IKR I'm gonna make like this awesome memorial for her on my user page and everything also CHBS IS GROWING Rps and such Omnia that sounds like an STD NOT OKAY srsly tho, wtf if scro-whatever? Just let me know where to post :P Shipping prices for alpacas are too high...sorry. 12:46, November 2, 2015 (UTC) HAIHAIHAIIII *OMG OMG OMFGGGGGGGGGG TATIENNE LIKE TATIANA <3 <3 <3 *also making a page for Stacia on my wiki ;) *I tried fixing your template but nothing works. xP I'm going to try to rearrange the sequence so Kress' wb comes after Kila's wb code. *Kinda worked but NOW Kress' wb code is effed up. xP *jfc i think something's up with the 10th and 11th spot of your template page *lemme see what will happen if i add a placeholder template as the 11th wb in your template page *nope, still doesn't work *I, uh, think I've messed with your template enough times. But I'll still try to test it out in my sandyboxy *I FOUND THE PROBLEM JFC IT WAS SO SIMPLE LIKE OH MY GOD. see this? | }| You added an extra fourth bracket when it's supposed to be only three brackets per side like this: | }| That's why your wbs got effed up xD you also added an extra bracket on Kila's #if thing. fixed it for you~ Blaaaaaaaaaahh I HAVE BEEN MEANING TO ASK YOU THIS FOR AGES What is Sarah supposed to do about Myo's death? XD I've been meaning to ask Ck about what she wants to do with it, but I'd like to know your plans, if you have any. Also, unlesss you've already picked a place, Nora and Katherine could get munchies someplace? 20:49, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Drop-out It's fine. I get it, Rheine's off the team :). "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 21:22, November 3, 2015 (UTC) If your still on... Can you come to my Sandbox Chat? Are you still on? Mind c coming into my sandbox chart again? YUUUS TO BOTH. ALSO ARE YOU UP FOR A KILACIEN RP NOW THAT YOUR TEMPLATE IS FIXED. xD ALSO MEET SVETLANA Blast from the past *waves back* I wanted to post so much sooner in that game. I don't know how two days passed after I intentionally tried to be first to post in the locker room, then BANG the game starts. My timing is so imperfect it blows my mind. ... I know that Hydrophobe idea was rambling, maybe even a joke... I really liked it. If I had come up with it I guarantee you I would be writing out a character with that as the frame work in the next week or two. Good one! *thumbs up* Beansy and Richie! Now that those beautiful bat$#^% crazy lesbian are dead Aerich has an apartment to himself. That seems like a setup for sadness. Unless you like it in which case, that one. We could also do the stadium? Holodie! I had to laugh at Elodie loves Honey. I knew that because I'm a stalker, also because when I made Steffi I took a hard look at all the existing Schonewises, just for giggs. Also Gryffindor girl power. SISTERS! Elodie and Steffi. I've been wanting to do that, I really have I don't know why I haven't asked you yet. I think you, and your big words, and your long posts, and very obviously massive brain intimidate me. A lot. Since you asked first it's way easier to just say yes, and to tell you that your not being pushy. Ship it. Then, let me know. 20:29, November 4, 2015 (UTC) GM I can't have every post happen, that's why it's an attempt, not a character actually doing something. I can't have everything happen, because bludgers get in the way and change things. That Self Rp you mentioned has been done! All that needs to be done is her personality really...then, on November 15, she shall be introduced to DARP Mistress of Disaster My time zone/life schedule and quidditch will be the death of me. I would quit but I sorta kinda love it a little too much. Way more than I should I know that for sure. You're rambles cause hilarity to ensue. It takes a bit of time to break everything down and understand but there always a reason to crack a smile, chuckle and roll your eyes, or just re-read. I tend to do all three. They eye roll is a favorite, it usually means something was really good and I'm trying to deny it. Please torture all the houses, please. It's only fair. You can't torture one, and not the others. Honestly, it's great that you posted first unless you hadn't wanted to. It saves time, and .... Another thing that just slipped my mind. It keeps me from asking if you wanted me to post first? That might have been it. I think your surprise, I was going to say flabberghastion because I like it, at me thinking of you as intimidating is modesty. Don't be so modest. Embrace your intense amazingness. Ship it. Then, let me know. 07:43, November 5, 2015 (UTC) i need more creative owl titles lmao BRUUUUUH XD ALSO YAS ONE MORE FOR THE PLATONIC DOCKS!! just wait until Sveta's done ;) ;) ;) i have to much in store for her~ :O Your right! Omg! Time to ask peoples We got a Hazel! PJO Char If you need anyone, just let me know. I can do it, if you guys need. Bruuuuuh Nah it's okay. xD And I saw and Xyza's so cute tbh. <3 lmao things don't always go as planned so i feel u xD imma go and ask an admin abt. Sveta's Compulsion Charms. And awwww the first hc sounds so cute. I have a feeling SC would glare at them when she catches them in the act, but not a hard kind of glare. Like that glare moms give their little kids when they did something bad, xD And YAAAAAS to the second hc oooh also the kids get to choose where they are going. so APPROVAL AT THE TWO HCS XD Weeeeell im online now xD and yyuuuuuuus Thank you! Haha, thank you for the welcome! I'd love to roleplay somewhere, doesn't matter to me where/with who. ... and, do you read Percy Jackson? Because I have a slightly strange feeling you do :P Where you tend a rose, my lad, A thistle cannot grow 15:07, November 8, 2015 (UTC) *runs out of heading titles* Might've been a mix of both, not that I scrolled down through your talkpage or anythin'. Sounds like me, I tried to buy the entire set but then my mom gave me the evil eye and I put them back. Have you read the Sword of Summer? um, how about mentioned second year Kate and my Cassandra ? Where you tend a rose, my lad, A thistle cannot grow 15:53, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Whoa Sounds awesome. I should read it. Sometimes my parents don't understand how my life force is books. I have no idea how they survived without Percy Jackson. It baffles me. You can do it first, I'm lazyyyy. Where you tend a rose, my lad, A thistle cannot grow 16:01, November 8, 2015 (UTC) RP Would you like to rp Elonie? I'm not stopping you :D Anyways, would Porticus Imago work? I'll go first :) Omg so true Come to chat! I have something to talk to you about! RP? I'm sorry for not keeping up with the old ones, but I got my RP situation under control now, so I'll actually keep up with these, I promise. :) I don't know who would work with who though, to be honest, now that I've gotten rid of most of my characters that literally only one person ever wanted to roleplay with (also known as you, and I feel like I let you down in that sense, I don't know (if it's worth anything, I would so offer to make siblings or something with you if it weren't for the fact that you're so stressed out with you current character situation))... I feel like I just went on a tangent, so sorry again. :/ Peaches There's not one, but dozens, actually. :P And I'll try. :) Hm. I can't decide. XD Uh. I've RPed GC out for right now, and same goes for Jenelle and Coraline, so it's down to Aspirin/Carissa, whateverhernameisIalwaysmisspellitsoyeah/Edmund, and Rheine/Ani, I think. Speaking of which, I so caught that thing on Rheine's analysis that might not even be on there anymore, but you know about her basically being heteroflexible, and I just want to say that Ani is so down for something very...probablyplatonicbutforsomereasonromanticorsomethingelsethingy because that's just who she is, just saying. :P I'm not even saying that for a sake of a ship, I just now remembered it and had to those it out before I forgot. I think you can kind of get that? I hope? I didn't know. :S pheelz Honestly, I don't ever remember saying he was gone for good, or anything like that. I haven't decided. I feel like he's probably gone for at least until their seventh year christmas break, but I feel like he might be gone forever. I don't know. I don't think Rhoyce would be able to sail again though, especially since she's going to die (which I think is bs because I adore her too much, but I'm bias so). I have no idea. If he does return, it will basically just be like what she would put him through later. Imagine if he did return, and then they were at least friends again, and then she did the thing she was supposed to do, and then just drama, this ship is/was just drama. Anyways, I guess I can lower it down to Rheine/Ani since I have the other two in RPs already, although we should definitely RP the other two combinations soon. Can you post, or..? plus excitement "Peaches Pheelz Plus Excitement" I can't wait to see it (because you're definitely linking me :P), but we could always RP it on one of the boxes/jars of sand if you wanted. If it helps, Boyce is definitely only ever going to like Rheine now and even though he's trying to act like it's all normal over in Germany and his life has been exactly the same since he last lived there, yes suffering a lot right now because he can't stop feeling all of the guilt of what he's doing to her, yet he feels like she probably moved on with a snap, because he's such an effing moron. AYAAAAAA You remember that novel in progress I'm doing for NaNoWriMo? well, it has its own page on my wiki now! :D Also your post at the Grounds~! Thank you! Oh, bless you, you're so sweet xD :D xx Thank you so much, I can't express how loved it makes me feel when you said all of those things, and I can't believe I'm really anyone's idol xD I love you so much. And yes, baking is a hobby of mine - though that doesn't mean I'm very good at it so it's probably good that I can't ship any to you :P We'll have to settle for emote cookies instead :P But it's so sweet that you remembered that about me *hugs* xx ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 15:09, November 10, 2015 (UTC) *tackles* Aspirin shall have her own room at the Beilschmidts' flat, yeah? Also, father/daughter rp? x3 RE: Odeya Rush Thanks for the notice :D It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again. 07:32, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Eagle for Aspirin OMG TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. xD That would have been Celentin, but it works for Rheilie too! :D weeeell you kinda deleted the ships page so I drew a guess xD CELENTIN and FATHER/DAUGHTER RP? and it's still your turn at GFSR. c: SURE~! :D egh AP is the bane of my existence xP Whomping Willow for Celentin and The Hmm Cafe for father/daughter~ :D Pssst I didn't read much of the character, so maybe you already got this, but East End London could work as the "slums of London," I believe? :) Re:Wiki RP Tracker Yeah, the square feed thing got taken down because of stolen coding issues, and I was never a fan of it to begin with because it was like... facebook on DARP, basically-- giving characters facebook accounts in a way, and I've always been kind of a purist when it comes to DARP, and I just didn't think facebook belonged in the magical realm but anyway. Your idea isn't necessarily a bad one. I think your issue of unfinished RPs is one... the other is then favoritism. How do you pick which ones are "worthy" of getting posted on a page like that. And then feelings get hurt because "my RP wasn't good enough to get on the page" and trying to solve that problem by posting every RP on the page is a bit unrealistic in my perspective. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 06:27, November 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: You now have new stuff to listen to 'cause they just released their fifth album eeEEEK~